


crazy

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: Years later, he’s still crazy about Tanaka, and he’s done hating it.





	crazy

Ennoshita’s crazy about Tanaka, and he hates it. 

Tanaka couldn’t be any more different than him. Where he’s reserved and composed, Tanaka is wild and ready to fight for, well, any reason. Where he's contemplative and considering the best course of action, Tanaka is already charging forth, for better or worse. Where he’s studious and preparing for the future, Tanaka is sleeping in class and dreaming of a lifestyle as big as his heart. 

It worked leading the team together, a balance to keep each other in check and cover any holes in the team's plays and dynamic alike, but it couldn’t possibly work beyond that, could it? So Ennoshita dates like-minded people, and it works… for a while. It works until he’s bored of it, bored of the same opinions and the same conversations and the same routines day in, day out. He dates people a little bit different, and it works for even less time, those small differences enough to leave a void no amount of time together can fill. He dates people who are as wild as his old teammate, and it works. Except it doesn’t, really, because they spark something in him, but the sparks never grow into the blazing fire that Tanaka set in him. 

Years later, he’s still crazy about Tanaka, and he’s done hating it.

So he stops thinking instead of doing, stops overthinking the future and throws composure to the wind to charge forth and knock on the door of the old flame he hasn’t spoken to in person for ages. 

He must look like he’s insane, standing in the rain on a random Wednesday evening outside of Tanaka’s door and stuttering the worst confession in history, but Tanaka is blushing enough for the both of them. He takes Tanaka’s sheepish smile as an invitation and halts mid-sentence to kiss him roughly, kiss him with the force he held back for too many years. 

Tanaka’s the one whose knees grow weak, Tanaka’s the one gasping and falling apart at their kiss, so Ennoshita holds him tighter against him, pins him to the wall to make up for years of foolish doubts. 

He’s still crazy about Tanaka, and Tanaka’s still crazy about him, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> writing blog: [glitch-writes](http://glitch-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
